


The Consequences of Calling A Bluff

by notthedroidyourelookingfor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1x04, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Rated for the F-Word, lol, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedroidyourelookingfor/pseuds/notthedroidyourelookingfor
Summary: "Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth."Stiles calls Derek's bluff.





	The Consequences of Calling A Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I am incredibly new to this fandom and have not even seen all of the episodes, much less combed through the treasure trove of Sterek fanfics, so I hope this hasn't been done before (although I cannot really believe that, to be honest, because that was the FIRST thing to come to my mind during that scene).
> 
> Also, I am bad at tagging. If you feel like I should add something, please tell me.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth."

It's a bluff. Stiles knows it's a bluff. It's the middle of the day (which, fair enough, there aren't many people around so maybe that's not an argument), they're parked in town (where would Derek even put the body? Oh, right, backseat of the car), ripping someone's throat out would be messy (at least, Stiles believes it would, he doesn't know, he's never done it) and seriously, the guy got shot in his left arm, he looks half-dead, how would he even drive (one-handed, probably, which is seriously unsafe, both hands on the wheel, at all times, everyone knows that)? So _of course_ it's a bluff, and Stiles calls it. 

"No, seriously, you should not be barking orders right now, I'm doing you…"

"Stiles."

"…a favour right now, a favour, ever heard of that? And usually, when people…"

"Stiles."

"…do you a favour, you at least pretend to be kind… in… return…"

Teeth.

There are teeth at his throat.

He didn’t even see Derek move, fucking werewolf speed, and oh my god, he is going to die in his car, like some idiot who picked up a creepy hitchhiker in the middle of the night on some godforsaken road in the middle of nowhere, and he can't even move away because Derek has put his hand on his nape to keep him still, the good one of course, not like it would matter anyway, stupid werewolf strength, and now Derek's licking his skin and nibbling on it, as if Stiles were some kind of snack, and oh, that will leave a bruise, definitely, no questions asked, though actually – how come Stiles is still alive at this point? Derek's moved up by now, Stiles can feel hot air next to his ear and Derek's slight stubble on his cheek (and that is not supposed to be a turn on, Stiles is not thinking what that would feel like on other parts of his body, teenage hormones are the worst, please not now, seriously), and just when Stiles thinks he's about to pass out, Derek chuckles. Chuckles!

"Breathe, Stiles." Stiles does, and, oh, yeah, good idea. He's not going to admit that, though. Nu-uh, not going to happen.

"What… what was that?", Stiles means to snap at Derek, but it comes out slightly breathless.

"Being kind. Now start the car, _please_, we're kind of on the clock."

Stiles needs a few seconds to get his wits back together (and it's because of the shock of nearly dying, okay, that is the only reason why his hands are shaking, _nothing else_), then starts the car and gets it back on the road. He is still not sure what just happened, but at least Derek is looking somewhat more alive with the beginnings of what might be a smile on his face, and Stiles has to tear his eyes away from his passenger and focus back on the road, because one major shock is enough for one day, thank you very much.

(And if his thoughts keep lingering on Derek long after the whole ordeal is over, and he maybe dreams about those teeth and those lips and that tongue and _that fucking stubble_ on more intimate areas – well, that is no one's business but his own.)

(Derek might know, though, if that self-satisfied smirk of his the next time they see each other is anything to go by. Stiles' dreams might originally be no one's business but his own, but he's inclined to open that tiny circle to include Derek.) 

(Derek, as it turns out, is happy to be included.)


End file.
